Gakuen Alice After 2 years
by CloverBell
Summary: Kazumi Yumiko is the long lost childhood friend of Natsume. She will play a vital role in the story especially between Mikan and Natsume. Just find it out in the following chapters. Enjoy and please leave some reviews!
1. The New Student

**_Gakuen Alice After 2 years will be updated soon but just enjoy reading. There are upcoming chapters that will make this story complete. So please wait for it. Hope you will like this story. And please leave some reviews. Thank you!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**The New Student**

It was all dark and Natsume was running as fast as he could. Suddenly, Persona blocked his way. "You!" Natsume said while catching his breath. "It's nice to see you again, Natsume," Persona answered with a creepy voice. A cold feeling surrounded them. Natsume stared at Persona fiercely, planning to attack if ever Persona will make a single move. But what he expected did not happen. A mysterious masked girl appeared beside Persona. Natsume was astonished to see a familiar girl from the past. Then a loud sudden noise woke him up. "A dream," he said. "Natsume!" someone called. It was Ruka who opened Natsume's window to pick him up.

It's a year after but still it was the same messy classroom with those naughty students fooling around with their Alices. There came Mr. Narumi with a new student. "There's a new student here," Mr. Narumi said cheerfully. A somewhat shy girl stood in front of the class. That short haired girl was nervously looking around the classroom. "Could you please introduce yourself?" Mr. Narumi requested her. "Ah, I...I'm Kazumi Yumiko." Upon hearing that name, Natsume suddenly stopped reading and looked at the girl. "Please to meet you all!" Kazumi said with a bow. "Mr. Narumi, what is her Alice?" someone asked. "It's the Wind Alice," he answered. "Well then, Kazumi needs a partner to accompany her around. So, is there any volunteer?" Mr. Narumi asked, expecting to get a reply.

All of a sudden, Natsume, who was sitting beside Mikan, pushed Mikan to stand up. Mikan was about to scold Natsume. "Oh, Mikan, it's nice that you've volunteered." Mikan was embarrassed. She did not want to volunteer at all but she simply accepted it. "Alright then, Mikan will be Kazumi's partner. I know that you've been through this before. That's why I'm counting on you." Mikan agreed and gave them a thumbs up. She sat down, smirking. Mr. Narumi left the room. Kazumi walked toward the unoccupied seat in front of Mikan's. There she sat down and turned to Mikan.

"I know you don't want to volunteer at all but then, thank you," she said with a sweet smile. "It's not like that! I'm pleased to be your partner and I'm looking forward to be your friend," Mikan replied. "As well as I am." Mikan was carried away by Kazumi's smile. It seemed that they were starting to be friends. They did not know that Natsume was looking at them and was starting to be pissed off by their smiling faces. "Damn it," he whispered and then he looked away.

It was break time and it seemed that most of Kazumi's classmates were just ignoring her. But then, Mikan and her friends accompany her. They sat on the bench and started to have a conversation with her. From the time they were talking to Kazumi, they saw that she was full of points of view. Then all of a sudden, Sumire butted in and spoke boastfully. She entered the scene with her friend but no one wanted to pay them any attention. Sumire became mad and shouted to be noticed. "Oh, it's the curly Permy," Mikan exclaimed. "How many times do I need to tell you not to call me like that?" Sumire rebuked angrily and crossed her arms arrogantly. She started to speak again. She warned Kazumi about the rules and what she will face inside the academy. "Who is she? Why does she act so mighty?" Kazumi wondered. Sumire got even mad because Kazumi and the others just ignored her. She just continued what she was babbling about. The only answer she got was a smile. She was totally pissed off so she decided to go away. "Did I become too harsh?" asked Kazumi. "Of course not. You know, she just wanted to have attention," Mikan replied. "And besides we're in the middle of our conversation," Anna added.

"By the way, where are we now?" Iinchou asked.

"Ahm, what kind of students I may encounter here?" Kazumi asked.

"Well, there are a lot of different students here and it won't be easy for you to mingle with the difficult ones, especially Natsume."

"Natsume?" wondered Kazumi. Then they told her who Natsume was inside the academy and all the rumors about him.

On the other hand, Ruka worriedly spoke to Natsume, "It looks like your thinking so deep since that new girl arrived." It was true that Natsume was thinking so deep and he can't explain why he was like that. "Who is she?" Natsume said to himself, trying to remember something.

* * *

_**Next Chapter - - -  
**_


	2. Star Ranking

**Star Ranking**

Mr. Narumi came inside Class B's room. There he cited some few reminders for Kazumi. Another teacher came in, it was Mr. Jinno. The students were confused to see the two teachers gathered in the same place, especially in their classroom. "Oh, Mr. Jinno, what brings you here?" Mr. Narumi asked as if he did not know. "I will make this fast and clear," Mr. Jinno said seriously, "I'm here to announce that the new student is given three days to be observed for her star ranking." After saying that, he left. "Star ranking?" Kazumi asked. "Iinchou, it's nice if you were the one who will explain that to Kazumi," Mr. Narumi requested Iinchou.

Iinchou stood and started to speak. "Star ranking is practiced here in the academy. It is the evaluation system that this academy uses to judge the student's school work, use of Alice and attitudes. There are five rankings, which are indicated by the number of gold stars on a student's collar," he told Kazumi, "The lowest ranking is the no-star." Mikan butted in and said, "I had it before but now I'm a single." Kazumi smiled back at Mikan, "Really?" She reacted jovially.

Iinchou continued, "No-stars are the students who are below average while the singles are those who are pretty much average. Most of the students here are singles. The doubles are those who are more of an over-achiever than singles but aren't exceptionally brilliant at either their studies or use of Alice. Next is the triple. These are the students who usually are deemed as over-achievers and tend to excel at either their studies or use of Alice or both." Kazumi abruptly said in a nice manner, "You are a triple star the same as Hotaru! So you two are one of the highest here." Kazumi was starting to realize what kind of school she's into. "Not much, Kazumi. Actually, the highest rank is the special," he told her, "They are considered the best of the best. They excel tremendously in their Alice and their studies."

"They are geniuses, right?"

"Yes and there's only one person who has that."

"Really? Who?"

"It's Natsume."

"Wow. He sure is."

A new day passed. "Wind surely, is a very powerful Alice," Mikan said to Kazumi. "I think so," Kazumi said. Her star ranking had begun. On the first day, it was the written test of their five difficult subjects. On the second day, it was her physical tests like sprinting. And on the third day was the test of her Alice.

Kazumi, as well as her friends, went to the Northern woods with Mr. Jinno and Mr. Narumi. She needed to fight Mr. Jinno. It was the test of her attacks and defenses. What they did not know is that Kazumi was a trained one. Kazumi took the first move. She made a blast of her wind toward Mr. Jinno. Mr. Jinno could hardly escape from her attack. "Amazing!" Mikan exclaimed. Her friends, especially Mikan, were really amazed to see such power. They also felt the strong wind that Kazumi released and even Natsume who was, all that time, hiding from a distance.

"Strong..." Mr. Jinno whispered. "Nice try. Now let's see if you can escape this," he said hesitatingly. He was preparing his finest bolts when Kazumi suddenly closed her eyes and stood still. He was surprised to see such an act but then he rushed and cast his bolts to Kazumi. And who would know? She blocked it without moving even a single step. Mr. Jinno was speechless, as well as the others who saw it. Kazumi then, opened her eyes.

"I must say...you should be a special," Mr. Jinno said as he turned away from them. The rest could not believe that she was ranked as special the same as Natsume. Mikan ran to Kazumi. "You did it! You did it! And now you're a special," she said cheerfully. "Really?" Kazumi asked. "Yeah, it's true. Congratulations." Kazumi did not believe Mikan so she asked Mr. Narumi.

"You deserve it," Mr. Narumi said with a smile.

"You're not kidding?"

"Am I kidding?"

Kazumi replaced her doubtful face with a happy face and she clasped Mikan's hands. They jumped in delight. "Who would ever thought," Hotaru said plainly. "She's definitely strong," Iinchou said. Mr. Narumi looked at those two who were very lively. "These two are very united," he said to himself.

* * *

_**Next Chapter - - -  
**_


	3. Unmasked

**Unmasked**

It was a cold night and Natsume was looking out on his window. As usual, he looked so serious. But all of a sudden, he saw something that passed stealthily. He immediately followed that. He found himself in the middle of the woods. He saw Persona standing there like he was waiting for him. It looked like what he had dreamed of. "Why do you have to return?" Natsume said angrily. "It's nice to be back, isn't it?" Persona said.

"My life is good enough without you!"

"Oh, is that how you welcome someone?"

"Stop this nonsense!"

Natsume raised his voice to Persona. A girl showed up with a black butterfly mask on. Natsume was stopped for a while. "Who are you?" he asked coldly. The masked girl looked at Persona. Persona nodded, letting her to take off her mask. Natsume stared at her sharply as she slowly unmasked herself. She smiled before him. He was surprised to see that it was Kazumi. "It's you," he said. Persona left the two. Natsume moved one step closer to her and changed the tone of his voice. "Tell me who you really are!" Kazumi was upset to hear that words from him.

"Are you that mean to erase me in your memory?" Natsume was speechless. "I thought you will recognize me if I will...but," she cut her words. "I think I have to go. Sorry for the inconvenience." She smiled at Natsume but it was clearly seen that she was disappointed then she turned away from him. Natsume slumped his body and looked down. "You are...that girl I used to know." Upon hearing that, Kazumi paused for a while but it's not what she wanted to hear so she continued to walk away. Natsume stopped her by blocking her way with his fire. Kazumi turned back to him and saw that he was looking at her.

Kazumi sat down beside Natsume and embraced her legs. Natsume just let her sat beside him. He was about to speak but suddenly Kazumi sneezed. Although disgusted, Natsume put up a fire on his hand to heat and light them up.

"Your Alice, where did you get that?" he asked sharply.

"It's about a year ago."

"Why you're with Persona?"

"It was a year ago since he had taken care of me."

"Your Alice soothes you best, you airhead! Why would he do that?" he groaned.

"As if I know?" she groaned back.

Natsume stopped arguing with her. He commanded her to stay away from Persona because he won't do her any good but Kazumi did not answer. He also told her that he would just use her on his dirty businesses. But Kazumi again, did not bother. She never wanted to listen. "If you still want your life, you know what to do," Natsume warned her.

"I won't," she insisted. Natsume cast back harsh words to her so she would stop following Persona but she was too awkward. "I'm studying here because of him. I saw you again because of him and I had a new life that's near to you again because of him! Now tell me, do I have to..." She did not continue what she was saying and Natsume remained still. After a while, Kazumi looked up and said, "Look at the stars." Natsume looked up too. "You may see that they are so close to each other but, the truth is that...they are a million miles away from each other." Natsume was sharply looking at the stars when Kazumi started to speak with a different tone. "Like us...we may be together but still, we're far from each other. Too far from what we are before..."

She left Natsume but she turned her back to him. "By the way, thanks for listening," she said with a great smile. That night, Natsume was left alone with his fire on.

* * *

_**Next Chapter - - -  
**_


	4. Against the New Special

**Against the New Special**

It was homeroom. The students were asking Kazumi if she was really ranked as special. She just said that she's not sure because she hasn't received any gold star yet. "How pitiful! She's assuming that she's a special but she can't give any proof," Sumire said in disapproval. Kazumi insisted that she never acted like that. Regardless of what Kazumi has said, Sumire just confronted her again, "That is an insult to Natsume. You don't deserve to be a special. It should be Natsume only, right, Natsume?" she sought the respond of Natsume. "Just go and see for yourself," was the answer.

Mr. Narumi entered the classroom. Sumire immediately asked him about Kazumi's rank and the rumors that she was a special. Actually, he was there to give the star to Kazumi. Some were amazed to see the star of a special and some were jealous that it will be given to Kazumi. Kazumi accepted it but refused to wear it. She just said that stars don't matter. "She sure is lucky. Everyone wants it and now she has it," Hotaru said as she continued what she was reading. Mikan felt that Hotaru was a bit jealous about Kazumi, too. But nevertheless, she was still happy for her new friend.

It was the gathering of the same Alice types. "Where are you going, Mikan?" Kazumi asked. "I'm going to the S.A. class," Mikan answered. The students started to assemble to their respective Alice type classes. That gathering was for the upcoming Alice festival. Mikan explained that to Kazumi. Kazumi did not have any type yet so she had no class to go.

"Hey, Mikan!" Tsubasa waved at Mikan, calling her to come with him. Mikan introduced him to Kazumi and said that they were on the same class. After a while, Mikan had to go so she bade goodbye to Kazumi. As Mikan and Tsubasa were walking, Tsubasa asked her, "She's the transfer student, right?" Tsubasa stretched up his arms. "Yeah, she's so kind, you know," Mikan answered.

"So she was the rumored special next to Natsume."

"It's true. Ahm...I'm just wondering why others treat that as a big deal."

"You know, Mikan, that rank is very hard to get and even the triples who tried their very bests can't achieve that."

"I know."

"As you can see, Natsume is a special, the very first and the only special before that transfer student is."

"Her name is Kazumi."

"Yah, Kazumi...As I was saying, many are against that Natsume is a special."

"Li-like me...at first."

"Don't worry, me too. But the higher-ups have a purpose, it's either that person deserves it or they are just corrupt."

Mikan did not quite understand what Tsubasa has said. That bothered her much until they arrived to their class. She remembered what Natsume had said to her a long time ago. "Go and see how corrupt this academy is."

Kazumi was left alone so she decided to go back to their classroom. There she found Natsume who was reading comic books again. He just snubbed her as she entered the room.

Silence.

The two of them were still there, far from each other. They never talked to each other until their classmates came.

That afternoon, Sumire and her friend got a plan to bully Kazumi. It was cleaning time and they were cleaning the stairs. Kazumi walked that way where Sumire was and she was all alone. At the time she was there, the two dropped a pail of water to Kazumi. She was so wet. They said that it was an accident but they laughed at her hilariously. Kazumi did not like that so she decided to teach the two. She used a little bit of her wind to blow away their hair. "Oops! Is it windy outside?"

Mikan came with Hotaru and Iinchou. They were looking for Kazumi and they saw that she was so wet. They noticed the two up there. "New hairstyle? That suits you," Hotaru said, insulting the two. They left the two who were really pissed off.

* * *

_**Next Chapter - - -**__**  
**_


	5. Grandpa

**Grandpa**

One night, Mikan knocked at Hotaru's room. Before she could open the door, Hotaru's gun welcomed her with a punch. It's because Hotaru was so busy and she did not want to be disturbed. Hotaru did not let Mikan in so Mikan decided to go back to her room. Those past few days, Hotaru always ignored Mikan and it made Mikan to be sad. Mikan wrote a letter for her grandpa. She wrote about what was happening to her and Hotaru.

The next day, she gave it to Mr. Narumi. She was still counting that he would bring it to her grandpa. She was so happy then. After a while, she saw Kazumi at a distance. She called her and they walked together.

"I saw that you gave something to Mr. Narumi a while ago."

"Yah, it's a letter for my grandpa."

"Your grandpa?"

They went to their favorite place. There she told Kazumi about her grandpa. She also said that sending letters was the only way she could communicate with her grandpa because the academy never let the students to go home in case they had finished schooling. All the mess she had done was still fresh in her mind. Kazumi saw the hopelessness in Mikan's eyes. She got an idea to help her.

Kazumi could make Mikan to talk to her grandpa using the wind. They were about to start when Iinchou and Hotaru came. Iinchou stopped them because it was against the rules and if they were caught, they will be punished. Mikan was so desperate and she did not want to waste that opportunity. "We cannot stop her anymore," Hotaru said.

Kazumi let Mikan to stand up and there she stood in front of her. Hotaru and Iinchou just kept watch if ever someone would be seeing them.

"Mikan, it is not easy for me to use this kind of trick to others because it is naturally for me only so, there is an exception."

"It is alright as long as I can talk to grandpa."

"You can just hear each other. That's it. And that will only last for a minute. So say the important things to your grandpa immediately."

"Get it!"

Kazumi waved her hands to Mikan. "Speak now," she said. Mikan tried so she called her grandpa. Her grandpa heard it and mistook it as a ghost.

"Grandpa, it's me, Mikan."

"Mikan? Where are you?"

"We cannot see each other for now, grandpa. But don't worry we'll be seeing each other soon."

Her grandpa scolded her about what she had done for almost two years ago. Then Kazumi reminded her that one minute was about to over. Mikan said her last words to her grandpa and so was her grandpa. The wind that was binding them had gone away. One minute was over. "Don't be such trouble there, Mikan," her grandpa reminded, "Take good care of yourself."

Mikan could not help herself to cry. Her friends comforted her. "What's wrong?" Hotaru asked. Mikan hugged her as she cried. There came Mr. Jinno and asked what was going on. They did not know what to say. Iinchou was shaking and was so scared that he was about to speak up. But Kazumi had an alibi, "It is nothing, sir. They just got a quarrel but now they are fine. And besides, it is a friend matter, sir." Mr. Jinno gave them a blunt stare so as his frog croaked then he left them.

Sighed.

Mikan was fine and it was only her tears of joy. She thanked Kazumi as she held her hands. "Now I know why you don't worry about your communication with your family," Mikan said.

"I...I don't have my family anymore. I lost them."

"What? Forgive me! I don't know," Mikan begged at Kazumi.

"It is alright and you don't mean it."

Then the night came. Mikan was in Hotaru's room. She talked to Hotaru while Hotaru was doing her invention. Something was bothering her. "I feel so sorry about grandpa," she said. "It is fine. You'd talked a moment ago," Hotaru said, still fixing her invention, "I'm sure he did not want you to be sad about it." Mikan was pleased to hear that then she thanked her ever loving best friend.

_**

* * *

Next Chapter - - -  
**_


	6. Sickness Revealed

**Sickness Revealed**

As usual, Mikan was late again on their first class. She sneaked in and headed to her seat beside Natsume. "So tardy as usual," Natsume said mockingly. Mikan just showed her annoyance through her facial expression. The teacher scolded her because she was not paying attention and that she was late.

A moment ago, Mikan noticed that Kazumi was not around. The next teacher was not yet there so she asked Anna and Nonoko if they saw Kazumi. "We haven't seen her either. Maybe she's just late." But it was already lunch break and Kazumi never came.

Before the next class would start, Natsume decided to cut class. "Natsume, where are you going?" Ruka asked as he followed him toward the door. "I want to have some fresh air," he answered, "You don't have to come with me." Ruka was upset to hear that from Natsume as if he was being rejected by him.

Natsume went to the woods where he could be alone. There he saw Kazumi alone at a distance. She was sitting under a tree. He was looking at her when Kazumi noticed him. He turned his back but Kazumi called him. She ran toward him when he did not listen.

"Natsume!"

"Is that an honor student, not attending class?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

Natsume just stared at her. She moved closer to him with her straight face. She looked down and said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Natsume, about what happened that night.

"You're being defensive. You already said it so be it. I don't mind."

"I said harsh words to you. I never meant to."

"I really don't mind what others would say about me. Who cares?"

He left her alone with no hesitations. Kazumi was disappointed about herself. Then it was dismissal and Mikan finally saw Kazumi. She called her and asked why she was absent. Kazumi just said that she was not feeling well.

The next day, Class B did not have any classes. Ruka went to the barn with his rabbit. He was walking alone because Natsume was not around. That really bothered him. They never hang around with each other again as often liked before. He was about to enter the barn when his rabbit jumped out and went away. He chased it. After a long way, the rabbit stopped and pointed the girl it found. Ruka panicked when he saw the girl who was enduring her pain. He became more panicky when that girl coughed and spit some blood. He was shocked to see that it was Kazumi. Kazumi then, lost her consciousness. He called a horse to help him carry her to the hospital.

Her friends visited her. She was still asleep. Mr. Narumi told them what the doctor had said. Kazumi's life span would be shorter and shorter whenever she would use a great amount of her Alice. Mikan remembered something. It was Natsume who had the same condition before. It was still fresh in her mind.

"Why am I thinking about him?" she said to herself then she punched herself for her to forget it.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing! Ahm, I wish Kazumi will be fine soon."

Then the night came. Ruka talked to Natsume. "Hey, Natsume, does your sickness never happen again?" he asked worriedly. "Yeah, why did you ask?"

"Yumiko have the same condition. I'm just worried if it may occur to you again."

"What same condition?"

"I brought her to the hospital because I'm the one who saw her suffering from pain. Then she spit some blood. I never saw something like that before."

"Could that be...?" Natsume said softly.

"Natsume?"

"Oh, so you rescued her. Then you're a hero."

"Well...?"

That night, Natsume came to visit Kazumi secretly. He saw Persona holding a bottle inside Kazumi's room in the hospital. He was alarmed so he passed through the window to enter. "Oh, Natsume, what brings you here?"

"Don't you dare do that, Persona!"

"What are you talking about, Black Cat?"

"I won't let you give that to your another victim!"

Kazumi did not understand what was going on. Natsume stared at Persona fiercely. His eyes had the wild look again. "I know what you want," he said.

"What?"

"You want me back."

"Why? I have here what I want." Persona moved closer to Kazumi.

"I know you want a perfect combination, Persona."

"You amazed me – a dirty business." Persona knew it was a trick.

After that conversation, Persona left. Natsume with his hands in his pocket, looked at him as he went away. "Why did you do that?" Kazumi asked but Natsume did not answer. "Sorry because of me – again." Natsume was jumping out of the window when he answered, "You had put yourself in real danger."

* * *

_**Next Chapter - - -  
**_


	7. Ferris Wheel Breakdown

**Ferris wheel Breakdown**

The Alice festival was here again and there's something new. There was an amusement park built in the center of the festival. Most of the students were there. Mikan and her friends were there, too. "It's nice that we came here. I also want Kazumi to enjoy this festival even though her class did not participate," Mikan said. Kazumi was strong again after she had been hospitalized. She also missed the other days when the festival had begun.

As they were strolling, they saw Natsume and Ruka. Mikan called them and asked if they could come with them.

"I never thought that I will be seeing you two here."

"Ruka, I knew this is a bad idea. Seeing polka dot is not what I want."

"We're already here so stop complaining. And besides, now that you're also here, why don't we come along together?"

Natsume knew that Ruka wanted too. So he accepted it. They tried the rides. They enjoyed the bumper cars, the carousel, the flying fiesta and the roller coaster ride. They were so tired so they decided to eat. When they were looking for a place to eat, Mikan saw the Howalon stand. She did not hesitate to buy there even it was very crowded.

"She really crave for that. It's like she did not eat for weeks," Hotaru said.

"We should help her get Howalon before it would be out of stock."

Iinchou helped Mikan to overtake the crowds. Kazumi helped too. And finally, she bought a box of Howalon. She was so happy and she shared it with her friends. Natsume confronted Mikan when she was about to give a Howalon to him.

"Dumb polka dot! You tried hard just to buy that but you're just giving it away."

"I'm not giving this away! I'm sharing it with you..."

"Whatever."

Then he took the Howalon from Mikan and ate it as he went away. Mikan smiled then she continued to share Howalon with others. She did not know that Ruka was staring at her. Kazumi noticed it and she moved beside him.

"Hey, Ruka."

"Uh... Why?"

"The habit of staring at someone can lead to either two serious consequences. Intense addiction with paranoia or..."

"Or?"

"Falling in love."

Kazumi smiled at him. Ruka blushed when he heard that. Then Hotaru suddenly held his hand. He blushed more and his face was all red. He rushed away. Mikan asked why Ruka left. Kazumi and Hotaru answered. "It's...nothing."

At last, they found a place where they could eat. After that, they headed to the big Ferris wheel. But while they were walking, they heard chaos coming from the Ferris wheel. They rushed to see what was happening.

The Ferris wheel had a mechanical failure and there were people who got stuck up there. On the other hand, Sumire's friend was scolding and shaking the technician, who was repairing the broken wirings. "Fix this! Sumire is up there. Faster, mister!" she yelled. The Ferris wheel was moving. She panicked and shook the technician more. The technician was pressured. That's why he accidentally cut the delicate wires. The machine boomed. It was a disaster. Mikan and the other Alices helped to rescue the stuck people. "This caused much trouble. Never open this ride again," Mr. Jinno said.

Mikan refused and said that it was unfair. She insisted that it was an accident and his judgment was unjust.

"Enough! Can't you see that no one will ride this defective thing again?"

"We wanted to ride."

"This ride needs sixty persons and above to run and besides, this is already destroyed."

"We can fix this. Please don't close this."

Mikan finally got the approval of Mr. Jinno. But in one condition, they should bring back the trust and likeness of people to that ride. It was pretty hard but Kazumi had an idea and her friends supported her.

Hotaru was responsible for the controls. Anna and Nonoko were the ushers. Mikan and Kazumi were the barkers and Iinchou for the illusions. They endorsed the Ferris wheel in a creative way.

"Ma'am, sir, welcome to the wheel of illusions."

"Try this ride. It feels like flying!"

The costumers were back one by one and the Ferris wheel's popularity was back little by little. That ride brought the people in other dimensions and they really loved it.

Mikan and his friends were very tired yet still more people were coming to try that ride. But Mikan and her friends did not have any time to ride the Ferris wheel since they operated it. And they knew that they will never operate it again once their duty was ended. So they decided that they should also ride on it while there's still time.

Meanwhile, Natsume, Ruka and Youchan came. Youchan told Natsume that he wanted to ride on it too. And he also said that he wanted Mikan to be with them. But Mikan did not like it because she wanted to be with Hotaru. Youchan became mad that he made evil spirits chase Mikan. Then finally, Mikan accepted it but with hard feelings. Natsume pulled her from her hair and they rode on.

* * *

_**Next Chapter - - -  
**_


	8. Friend to Friend

**Friend to Friend**

It was night. The Black Cat and the Black Butterfly were done with their mission. As usual, Natsume ignored Kazumi. They never talked at each other.

Then it was morning. Finally, the Alice festival was over. The students were busy cleaning up and preparing for the closing and awarding ceremony. Natsume left Class B's room. Ruka followed him.

"Your class needs you, Ruka. No time to hang out with me."

"But Natsume..."

"Go on."

Ruka was ignored again. He felt misery and he could not understand why Natsume was like that. He thought two possibilities, he had a big problem or he did not need him. He went to the woods for solitude. "I couldn't understand Natsume." He was talking to his rabbit. He was really in distress.

On the other hand, Kazumi was resting on one branch of her hangout tree. She belonged to the dangerous type so she had no class to clean. She felt that there was someone under the tree. It was Ruka.

"Hello," Kazumi greeted as she hung herself upside down the tree. "Whoa! Are you trying to kill me in shock?" Ruka exclaimed, holding his chest. He was really surprised, as well as his rabbit.

"I'm sorry to surprise you. But why are you here?"

"I will ask that to you too."

"Well, this is my hangout tree. I'm always here whenever I'm alone. And you?"

"Nothing..."

Ruka could not have a straight look at Kazumi. Then Kazumi saw the sad look in the face of Ruka. So she wondered why. Then all of a sudden, Ruka stood and decided to leave. "Sorry to disturb you," Ruka said but Kazumi stopped him.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course. I must go."

Ruka ran away but Kazumi used her wind to stop him. She looped it at Ruka's foot. Ruka fell down. "What's wrong with you?" he shouted.

"Sorry but I won't let you go."

"Why not?"

"I feel that you have a big problem."

"Who cares? Just let me go."

"Don't keep it to yourself. You should take it out of your chest."

After a hard time, Kazumi finally convinced Ruka. The two sat under the shade of the tree. Kazumi asked Ruka about his problem. "Tell me. I'll see what I can do."

"It's just me, ignored by my best friend. But it's not a big deal after all."

"It's Natsume, right?"

"Yah."

"How much do you know him?"

"Well, I'm the one who knew him more than the others. But now I guess..."

"Everything happens for a reason. Most of it are difficult to understand. And sometimes it can affect the person to change. That's your case. You won't believe me but I've known Natsume a long time ago and I can say that he is really different now than before."

"A long time ago...?"

"Yes. And there are things that didn't change in him. Well, there are things better not said and better to be talked about. You should approach him. He is your best friend. Maybe there's just a little misunderstanding. Discuss about it."

The closing and awarding ceremony started with the Alice parade. Mikan and her friends were watching it but Kazumi was not there. Kazumi did not attend the ceremony and even the watch the parade. She neither showed up last night for the last dance.

At the awarding ceremony, the Active ability type won third place, the Predisposition type won second and the Technology type won first place. The Special ability type still got their Special award. Ruka saw Natsume at the ceremony. "Congratulations," Natsume said. "Th-thanks..." Ruka answered.

That night, Ruka and Natsume had a talk while gazing at the stars. It maybe not the way Kazumi and Ruka planned but it's better from what they expected.

"So your works are ended."

"You know, Natsume, lately..."

"Don't worry. You're still my best friend, Ruka."

"So now you can hang out with me?"

"Absolutely. I can bother you now."

"Ha ha, whenever you like."

Ruka's worries were just a little misunderstanding that was easily fixed. "By the way, I never know that you and Yumiko knew each other a long time ago," Ruka told Natsume.

* * *

_**Next Chapter - - -  
**_


	9. Natsume and Kazumi's Childhood

**Natsume and Kazumi's Childhood**

Ruka asked Natsume how they met. "Who told you that?" Natsume asked. "Yumiko just told me that you know each other a long time ago when we had a little conversation lately."

"She said so?"

"Why you never told me about that?"

"It's been a very long time and just for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"I just forgot all about it."

"I see..."

Ruka was disappointed but he could never blame Natsume. So he understood.

Class B had no class so the students were in chaos. Some were sleeping, some were chit-chatting and some were playing and joking around. Mikan was silent and looking out in the window. Suddenly, a paper airplane hit her head. "What the...?" She touched her head. Then a bunch of paper crumbs were thrown at her. "What's your problem?" she shouted.

No one answered so she stood and burst her anger. Natsume, who was reading comics, looked at her. "Look at yourself," he told Mikan, showing a picture from the comics he was reading. It was a picture of a mad gorilla.

"I don't look like a gorilla!"

"But you are. See?"

She was really pissed off. She suddenly lost her balance and fell down. "Need a hand?" Kazumi lend her hand to her. Natsume got a mere sight of something.

"What's wrong?" asked Ruka.

"It's nothing," answered Natsume.

Then it was dismissal. Ruka and Natsume passed by three children playing on the bench. They were chasing each other but suddenly, one kid tripped while running. That kid cried as he held his wounded knee. Natsume got a mere sight of something again. They helped the kid. Natsume cured the kid's wound and told them to be careful next time.

That afternoon, the two went to their hang out place. "What an incredible day," Natsume said, stretching up his arms.

"You sure helped others today, Natsume."

"Hey, Ruka."

"Why?"

"About what you've asked me last night..."

"What about it?"

"I remembered and it's time for you to know."

It was eight years ago, Natsume and Kazumi were five years old then. One time, Kazumi was out in the park to paint. A boy chasing a butterfly, passed in front of her. It was Natsume. He ran after the white butterfly with his net. But he accidentally stepped on a big stone that made him stumble and fall, not far from where Kazumi was sitting. Natsume was crying over the wound on his left knee.

Kazumi saw him and lend her hand to him. He held Kazumi's hand for him to stand. They sat on the bench. Kazumi tied her handkerchief on Natsume's wounded knee.

"Th-Thank you."

"You're welcome. Hi, I'm Kazumi. You are...?"

"My name is Natsume."

From that day, they became good friends. They always played at the park. Kazumi taught Natsume every good thing she knew.

A new school year was there. Kazumi and Natsume became classmates in preschool. They had more fun together. Kazumi always invite Natsume to their house and he became close to her family. Kazumi was an only child while Natsume had two sisters.

New Year's Eve was coming. Natsume asked permission to Kazumi's parents if she could celebrate New Year's Eve with them even just for a while. And Kazumi's parents approved. Then it was New Year's Eve. Kazumi celebrated it first with her family then his father brought her to Natsume's house. Natsume lit his sisters' firecrackers with the fire coming from his index finger.

"How did you do that, Natsume?"

"I don't know. Mother said that it's my inborn ability."

"So I see...Can you light mine too?"

"Sure."

"Come inside, children. Eat some watermelons," Natsume's mother called. They went inside and ate some while watching the colorful fireworks in the sky.

The school year was ended and Kazumi's parents decided to go abroad. At first, Kazumi refused but in the end, she agreed. "Don't worry, my dear. We'll come back soon. You and Natsume won't be away at each other for long," her mother convinced.

"Did she go?" asked Ruka.

"Well, she did."

"So what's the case? Why your friendship is gone? You haven't –."

Natsume immediately spoke, cutting Ruka's words. "I waited, still holding her promise. Until that tragedy came, my town caught fire, I lost my family there and the townspeople accused all that to me. And she wasn't even there. Since that, I hated everything and burnt my past."

"She's back."

"And I could not believe that. She has an Alice."

"And you're still worried about her, right, Natsume?"

He did not answer but he could not hide that it bothered him much. He could not tell if Ruka was really right.

* * *

_**So what will happen next? This will be updated soon so wait for the next chapters! **_


	10. Haunted Memories

**Haunted Memories**

"What's good about that?" Natsume uttered, showing no interest on what Mr. Narumi had said. "It's amazing! I don't know what it's all about or what we'll gonna do, but outside the academy? Sure it's gonna be fun!" Mikan commented as her eyes widened.

It's the first time the academy would decide such thing as letting the students go outside the school premises. Though no one really knew why the higher-ups decided that, but it's for the students to have a different learning experience.

At last, that day came. Class B, including five of their teachers, went to a far deserted island, ridden on the academy's private ship. They would stay there for a week.

They finally arrived. The island was kinda spooky until they reached their camp. That was a small wooden house with three rooms. It was afternoon when they came. So after fixing their things, they were assigned to gather fire woods and food and to help prepare dinner. Then evening came. They were too many to eat inside the house together so they ate outside. It was a feast!

It was dawn when their teachers woke them up, time for them to have a new day. They're not wearing their school uniforms but the special uniforms given to them. It seemed that they were in a military. They started the day with warm up exercises.

Their class was divided into six groups with four members. Mikan, Hotaru, Iinchou and Kazumi were in one group. There were only five teachers so Mr. Narumi handled two groups.

They went hiking and traversed the center of the island. Mr. Narumi told them to build bonfires. So the groups spread out.

While Mikan's group was collecting woods, they noticed the big mansion not far from where they were. When they came back, they asked Mr. Narumi about it. "Mr. Narumi, we didn't know there's a big mansion built in such a place like this. We haven't noticed it since we arrived here."

"This belonged to a wealthy family who owned that mansion. That was built approximately about ten years ago. But unfortunately, that mansion caught fire five years ago. The owner, as well as his wife and daughter and even their maids, died in that accident. No one really knew why that happened."

"So this island is...haunted? How about their spirits? They'll haunt us for intruding their place!"

"Calm down, Mikan. Don't worry. I believe they wouldn't and besides they already found peace five years ago. "

Mikan was still afraid about that mansion until bedtime, she couldn't sleep. After a while, she heard a murmur. She was really frightened so she went to Hotaru. She heard it, too and also Kazumi.

Hotaru decided to investigate about that mysterious voice. Mikan was against it but the two insisted. So the three went to the mansion armed with their Alices and some gadgets.

They were in front of the mansion when it got really cold. Mikan suddenly felt a pat on her shoulder. She was frozen in fear. "What are you doing here?" It was Natsume whose with Ruka and Iinchou. "You also heard the voice?" Kazumi asked. "So we are all called," Natsume said.

When they were all inside the mansion, the door immediately slammed. Something appeared in front of them. It was a scary possessed doll!

Out of their fear, they ran away, splitting the group into three. Natsume and Kazumi found themselves hiding inside a dark room, some kind of a stock room. "What is that thing?" Kazumi was catching her breath. "Why don't we just go outside and burn that monster," Natsume said as he lit up a fire on his right hand. "No! I mean, wait!" The room was lightened and they could see what's with them, burnt paintings and other documents.

"Please give me some light," she requested. She wiped the ashes remained on one painting. There she saw a girl cuddling a doll. Under the painting, she read the label: "Sophie and her beloved doll, Emily."

Not long when they heard a loud scream. They rushed out to see what happened. They were all in the center of the mansion, caught by the possessed doll.

"I caught you and we'll be together...FOREVER!" Natsume was pissed off so he lit up his fire and attempted to burn the doll but Kazumi stopped him. "It won't have any effect on that possessed doll. That spirit won't stop unless it gets what it wants."

Kazumi moved closer to the doll. They tried to stop her but she told them to stay back. "You are Emily, right? You're the doll of Sophia." The possessed doll was possessed after its owner died. "I bet you're looking for her."

"You're hiding her from me!"

"Oh no! We aren't. She passed away a long time ago by a fire accident. "

"And why would I believe you? She promised she won't leave me."

The possessed doll attempted to seize her, though already shivering, Kazumi exclaimed. "I understand you. I know what it feels like to be alone, to lose someone you love and to lose everything you only have. My family passed away too, the same as Sophia and her family. I lost my best friend, too. We made a promise together, if ever we'll see each other again – it's been years ago and I'm losing hope. But destiny has its way. That promise was fulfilled after several years." The possessed doll seemed not listening. It gonna grab her now but Kazumi stood still.

"Do you think Sophia would like what you are doing? You've been wandering out of nowhere. She already found peace. Look around this mansion, she's not here anymore. Let go now, Emily. Sophia is waiting for you. You love her and she loves you."

The possessed doll stopped. It moved farther from Kazumi. Dawn started to come. The possessed doll fade away as the light entered the hall little by little. They saw a large painting of Sophia and Emily hanging on the front wall of the hall. It seemed that both of them found each other again.

_Next chapter - - - Soon to be added :)  
_


End file.
